Heart Shaped Box
by dyaz
Summary: "Terlalu banyak drama bisa membunuhmu, Sakura." / "Itu merupakan kepandaianku,Sasuke."


**Masashi Kishimoto own all character only.**

\--

"Terlalu banyak drama bisa membunuhmu, Sakura."

"Itu merupakan kepandaianku,Sasuke"

\--

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi tinggi, melemparkan tatapan malas pada manusia aneh di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Sakura?"

Nona muda Haruno Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya sebal dengan pertanyaan Sasuke- lelaki yang ia paksa untuk jadi tunangannya. "Kau tau maksudku, sayang." Sakura menjawab dengan penuh kemanjaan, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke masih diam menatap Sakura, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa perasaan _implisit_. Hanya sebuah tatapan bosan.

Setiap malam saat akan tertidur Sasuke selalu berharap bahwa hari esoknya tak ada lagi sosok Haruno Sakura, berandai andai semua tentang gadis gulali itu hanya fiksi belaka dari bunga tidur.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke pameranku besok." Sakura berucap seringan kapas, lalu memberi Sasuke senyum terbaiknya. Namun sayang, bagi Sasuke kurva bibir Sakura berarti lonceng peringatan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak. Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" pertanyaan retroris Sasuke dibalas Sakura dengan tawa meledak ledak, yang sukses membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit ngeri.

 _Apakah Sakura sebelumnya pernah berdiam di Rumah Sakit Jiwa?_

Tiba tiba tawa gadis itu terhenti, matanya yang bagaikan pedalaman hutan menatap Sasuke penuh minat.

Sakura meraih gelas kopi milik Sasuke, kemudian meneguknya sedikit, dan berucap,

"Kau tau aku tidak ingin bermain main dengan perasaan menjijikan seperti itu, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke hampir mengerti, _hampir_.

"Aku beri kau dua pilihan, datang dan lihat karyaku atau kutunjukkan salah satu kepandaian Haruno Sakura selain melukis di sini?" ucap Sakura telak.

Sasuke sedikit tersedak mendengarnya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantung, "Ini bukan.waktu yang tepat, Sakura"

Sasuke semakin was was kala Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah semprotan dari _Charles Keith_ miliknya, menyemprotkan cairan yang mirip air wastafel biasa tersebut ke wajahnya.

Setelah itu Sakura berdiri, menampakkan raut ketakutan, ia berlari ke tengah tengah Kafe.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang? Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita?" tepat di depan sana Sakura berteriak histeris seraya menunjuk nunjuk ke arah Sasuke, sontak seluruh pengunjung menatap Sakura penuh keingintahuan.

"Kau bilang akan menikahiku setelah malam panas kita waktu itu. Tapi sekarang apa?!" wajah Sakura sudah berurai air mata, tampak benar benar tersiksa. Semua orang yang menonton mulai berbisik bisik, tatapan mata mereka mengarah ke Sasuke.

Tahu dengan alur yang dimainkan Sakura, pria itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri tunangannyan yang jatuh berlutut di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya yang tampak kesakitan.

Menyamakan badannya dengan wajah Sakura, lalu berbisik, "Aku akan datang, berhentilah sekarang."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berdiri, langsung tertawa lucu seperti beberapa detik lalu dia tidak menangis histeris.

"Hahaha... Maafkan aku semua, ternyata calon suamiku ini sedang memberiku _april mop._ Tapi tampaknya dia lupa bulan apa sekarang hahaha..."

Seluruh pengunjung ikut tertawa dengan Sakura, tawa kemenangan gadis itu.

Sakura mengusapkan jemari lentiknya ke dada Sasuke yang berbalut kemeja kantor. Tersenyum geli menatap pria yang sedang menatapnya datar tersebut.

"Memang dia terkadang sedikit bodoh untuk membedakan bulan Januari dan April. Hahaha..."

Gemuruh tawa terdengar lagi, membuat Sasuke berjanji dalam hati akan segera membicarakan denga ayahnya perkara gadis sakit jiwa ini.

Sakura sedikit menjinjitkan kaki, mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke,

"Aku sudah memberimu pilihan, _love_. Sayang sekali kau belum benar benar memahami diriku ini, huh"

 **END**

 **review?**

 **heart shaped box gue tulis dikala kangen mantan, which is i might thinking he is a kurt cobain with hard feromon and stupid and crazy and i hate him (not really).**

 **fiksi di atas berdasarkan beberapa kegilaan gue bareng doi _dulu_. HmmmHHmmMHm**

 **okedeh bacotnya. bhay.**


End file.
